Me gustas, te amo
by Jani The Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog decide descargarse un programa para computadora... una amiga virtual. Entre todas las aplicaciones, eligió a una llamada Amy Rose. Se supone que deberían ser amigos... ¿Pero que pasa si se enamoran? ONE-SHOT: SONAMY


Luego de leer los Términos y Condiciones de Uso… le dio al botón de ¨Descargar¨… lo había decidido, no estaría más tiempo solo, se decidió descargar una amiga virtual. El nombre del programa era Amy Rose, había otros programas como Blaze The Cat y Rouge The Bat, pero la descripción y apariencia de Amy le habían llamado la atención.

Luego de varios minutos la descarga fue completada. Salió hacia el fondo de escritorio y se encontró a un nuevo icono llamado Amy Rose, le dio Click para abrirlo. Al entrar, se encontró a una eriza rosa y de ojos verdes sentada en el suelo con un peluche de osito gigante tapándole el cuerpo entero. El fondo era de flores rosas y un cielo azul….

-Buenos días, maestro -Dijo una voz desde la computadora

-¿Ah? ¿Me puedes escuchar? –Pregunto sorprendido Sonic

-Sí, y también lo puedo ver -Respondió ella sonriendo

La mirada del programa era tierna y amable, era realmente muy real. Y su voz era suave y melodiosa. Se mostraba un tono carmesí en sus mejillas, pero así era programado.

-¿Muestras algún error en tus datos? –Pregunto Sonic

-No, pero, le pido por favor que no me trate como una máquina, desde ahora soy su nueva amiga –Dijo sonriendo el programa

-Oye, ¿Para qué sirve ese botón en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla? –Pregunto Sonic mirando al lugar ya mencionado

-Oh, sí lo presiona podre salir de este icono y navegar en la red con usted y acompañarlo a cualquier otro programa que abra, maestro –Respondió Amy

-Bien, ¿Y en la esquina superior izquierda? –Pregunto el curioso

-Ese botón es para alimentarme y cambiarme la ropa –Dijo ella

-… Oye, ¿Quieres entrar a Facebook conmigo? –Pregunto Sonic sonriendo

-¡Claro que si, maestro! –Grito sonriendo

-Bien- Dijo Sonic mientras presionaba el botón

Justo en ese momento, Amy desapareció de la pantalla

-¡¿Amy?! –Pregunto Sonic asustado

-Aquí estoy, maestro-

-¿Dónde?-

-Salga de mi casa y lo verá-

Sonic cerró el programa y miro el escritorio, mostrándose en una esquina a una miniatura del programa Amy Rose.

-¿Qué le parece, maestro? –Pregunto ella

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias por decírmelo! –Dijo Sonic alegremente

-¿A dónde iremos, maestro? –Pregunto acercándose a la pantalla

-A donde tú quieras –Respondió Sonic sonriendo tiernamente

En la cara de Amy, se logro ver un sonrojo fuerte de color carmesí

-M…Maestro –Dijo ella sonrojada

-¿Hm, pasa algo? –Pregunto Sonic

-No… nada-Dijo ella sonriendo

-¡Sonic! ¡Ven a comer! –Se oyó una voz de fondo

-Oye, mi madre me está llamando, así que me tendré que ir –Dijo Sonic despidiéndose mientras dirigía el Mouse al botón de Apagar

-¡¿Ah!?...Espero su regreso… maestro –Suspiro el programa

-Adiós, Amy –Dijo él con una sonrisa antes de apagarlo

Al apagarse la computadora, Sonic no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas calientes. No esperaba que un programa fuera tan lindo y real. Pero al poco rato de bajar, sus mejillas se volvieron a enfriar…

Mientras tanto, Amy se encontraba abrazándose a sí misma en la oscuridad de la computadora apagada. Se le había olvidado decirle a Sonic que antes de apagar la computadora tiene que devolverla a su ¨casa¨ o mejor dicho, su icono en el escritorio. Ella no puede regresar sola, no puede hacer nada sin él. En esa frialdad, oscuridad y soledad el programa podía desintegrarse. Y para colmo, no tenía la ¨ropa¨ adecuada para la frialdad del escritorio apagado. Tenía un simple vestido rojo y unas botas rojas.

Le faltaba tan poco para su ¨muerte¨ pero justo en ese momento, sintió una calidez… habían prendido de nuevo la computadora.

-¿M…Maestro? –Pregunto Amy con un par de gotas en sus ojos

-Hola Amy ¿Qué hiciste sin mi? –Pregunto el sonriendo

-Muy horrible, le olvide decirle que mi ser puede desintegrarse si no es llevada de nuevo a su icono… soy la más sensible de todos los programas -Dijo ella bajando la cabeza

-Pero fuiste la que elgi entre todas ¿No? –Dijo el sonriendo

-Ah…. Ah… yo… -Tartamudeo el programa sonrojado

-Bien, ¿Qué más podemos hacer? –Pregunto el

-Puede almacenar su información aquí y nos conocemos mejor –Dijo Amy mientras sonreía

-Hm…. Beuna idea ¿Dónde lo escribo? –Pregunto

-Aquí-

De pronto, una ventana salió encima de Amy. Tenía espacio en blanco para poder escribir. Cuando termino, presiono Aceptar, y en ese momento… Amy se sonrojo

-Oh… ya veo todo de usted… usted es alguien muy amable, simpático, divertido y honesto –Dijo sonriendo

-Supongo que tu también-Le dijo respondiéndole la sonrisa

-¿Qué quiere hacer ahora? –Pregunto Amy

-Navegar en Facebook –Respondió Sonic

Y así pasaban los días… Sonic visitaba todos los días al programa y se aseguraba de guardarla antes de irse. Le cambiaba la ropa todos los días e incluso se molestaba en darle comida virtual, la cual era una de las pocas cosas que Amy podía hacer sola.

Pero un día, cuando Sonic encendió la computadora, recibió al programa esperándolo en el Escritorio. Se encontraba como la primera vez que la vio… sentada en el suelo con un gran peluche tapándole la mitad del cuerpo

-Oh, hola Amy ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Sonic

-Esto… quería decirle algo importante, maestro –Dijo AMy sonrojada

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto

-Bueno… ¿Tu entiendes que tu y yo?... Que yo… bueno… yo… yo…. Yo… ¿Entiendes?... ¡Me da miedo decirlo, maestro! –Intento decir Amy

-No te preocupes, todo lo que digas no será motivo de mis burlas –Respondió sonriendo

-Lo que quería decir es que usted me… gus… ¡Olvídelo! –Grito Amy al final

-¿Ah?... Ok –Dijo Sonic extrañado

-¡No, espere! Es que usted… tu me… tu me….tu me…. Tú me…. Tú me…. Tú me... tú me…. Tú me… -Tartamudeaba el programa

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de-? –Dijo Sonic pero fue interrumpido por otra voz

-¡Me gustas! ¡Te amo! –Grito Amy

-¿Ah?-Pregunto Sonic sonrojado

-Sin usted… no soy nada –Dijo Amy tapándose la cara con el peluche

-Amy… yo también te… quiero -Respondió Sonic

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? –Pregunto Amy

-Si –Respondió Sonic sonriente

Sonic… sé que no debo dar información personal pero… te invito a mi casa, para que nos conozcamos –Dijo apenada la eriza

-¡Bien! ¿Dónde es? –Pregunto Sonic

-Es… en la Calle Shigeru Miyamoto 2 –Dijo apenada

-Pero… ahí es donde vivo –Dijo Sonic sorprendido

Acto seguido, Sonic salió corriendo lo más rápido que puede fuera de la casa. Al mirar hacia delante, encontró una casa que decía ¨Amy¨

Nunca le había tomado importancia hasta ahora, corrió hacia ella y… toco la puerta

Al sentir que alguien la abrió, se estremeció… ya que era… Amy, Amy Rose, el programa

Inmediatamente, Amy derramo unas lagrimas e felicidad, no aguanto y se abalanzo contra Sonic para abrazarlo

-¡S…Sonic! –Grito abrazándolo

Luego del largo abrazo, Amy se separo y le extendió la mano

-Hola, me llamo Amy –Dijo sonriendo

-Me llamo Sonic… un gusto –Dijo sonriendo

En ese momento, se volvieron a dar otro abrazo… mas cariñoso y con mas afecto

-Oye… Amy –Dijo acariciándole la cabeza

-¿Hm? –Dijo ella mirándolo

-Me gustas… te amo –

En ese mismo segundo, juntaros sus caras en un hermoso beso, mostrando lo feliz que estarían juntos en el futuro porque… por fin, se conocieron….

**FIN**

_**Ni SEGA, ni Sonic me pertenece! ;D**_


End file.
